


unmasking herself

by marahope



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2021-04-21 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope
Summary: nova turns herself in as nightmare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	unmasking herself

Nova checked the duffel bag one more time, making sure her disguise and weapons were all in there. She pulled the hood over her head and glanced to make sure the street was clear before she left the alleyway, she didn’t bother putting her mask on. It’d be no use, considering she’d be revealed the second she stepped foot in the building.

The sun was starting to set and she knew it wouldn’t be long until everyone left to go home, so she needed to be fast. With one more look at the street, she slipped out of the alleyway and slowly approached the revolving doors. It was now or never.

She stepped inside the doors and entered as if nothing were different. As if she wasn’t about to turn herself in. Her plan was to tell Hugh and Simon because she felt that since they knew her and she was their son’s girlfriend, they would more understanding than the other Council members. Or it could turn out the opposite. But she tried not to dwell on the latter—it only made her more nervous.

“Everything is going to be fine,” she whispered to herself as she approached the front desk, pulling off her hood. Adrian appeared in the corner of her vision and came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Nova, what are you doing here so late?” he asked, his eyes flickering to the bag thrown over her shoulder then back to her face. “I thought you went home early.”

“I did, but,” she hesitated, “I need to tell your dads something and it can’t wait.”

He nodded. “They should be in their offices. Do you want me to take you up?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Here, I can take your bag for you.” He started to reach for the bag on her shoulder, but she quickly moved it out of his reach.

“No, thanks.” She flashed him a smile. “I’ve got it.” He nodded and stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand.

“What’s in there?.” He gestured towards the bag with his free hand, slowing down a little.

“Oh, it’s part of the reason I came to see your dads.”

“What  _ did _ you come to tell them?”

She looked down at her feet, starting to walk a little faster. “I’d rather not talk about it right now.” She squeezed his hand.

They entered the elevator and waited in awkward silence until the door closed. “Would you mind waiting outside while I talk to them? Please?”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. She stepped out, Adrian on her heels. “If you insist,” he replied, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go.

She walked over to Hugh’s office and knocked on the door, trying to compose herself. The door opened and Hugh poked his head out, expression softening a bit at the sight of her. “What is it, Insomnia?”

“Um, there’s something I need to tell you and the Dread Warden. Is there any way I could talk to you both? Like right now? It’s really important.”

“Yes, of course.” He stepped back into the room and opened the door wider, gesturing for her to enter. “You can wait over there while I get Simon.” He pointed to a set of chairs in front of his desk, she sat down and placed the bag down beside her.

He returned two minutes later, Simon in tow. She sat up and cautiously watched as they took a seat across from her.

“So,” Hugh began, crossing his legs at the ankles, “what was it you needed to talk about?”  
She pushed the bag towards them, not uttering a single word.

Hugh and Simon shared a look as they opened the bag. Simon gasped as he pulled out her mask and one of the weapons she had made.

“Where did you get all of this?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“I’ve had it for a while.” She looked down at her feet, unable to look them in the eyes.

“Then why are you just showing it to us now?” Hugh’s voice boomed, and Nova flinched at his harsh words. “Do you know who she is?”

“It’s me.” She risked a glance at them. They were staring at her, dumbfounded. “I’m Nightmare.”

The room went silent and Nova kept her head low, almost ashamed at having to admit this. She had gotten pretty close to Hugh and Simon in the two months she had been dating Adrian, going over to their house frequently to have dinner and to stay the night. The little voice in the back of her head—the one that told her Hugh and Simon were her enemies, that they were to blame for her families’ murders, that they were the villains—had gotten quieter. So quiet, it was barely even there anymore. But now she was on full alert.

She waited for the yelling, for the accusations, but they didn’t come. Only “Why?” followed by “Are you okay?”

Without looking up, she shook her head slowly, shoulders shaking with a tearless sob. She peered up at them, expecting for them to be angry. Instead, they looked almost sad.

Hugh raised his wristband and called for security while Simon walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched from the touch. “Nova, we’re so sorry, but we have no other options.” He squeezed her shoulder, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I hope you understand.”

“Yes, I get it. I’m the enemy. You can’t just let me off,” she said, her voice low and filled not with bitterness, but sadness.

“Nova, please don’t put it like that. You’re not our enemy,” Hugh said, moving to crouch down in front of her. “Simon and I will sort this out, see if we can get you out with minimal charges.”

She lifted her head, looking him in the eye. “Why are you doing this for me?”

A knock interrupted them and Hugh got up to answer it. Two security guards stepped inside, one holding a pair of handcuffs. She stood up and held out her arms towards them. She allowed the guards to escort her out of the office, towards the elevator, no doubt taking her to one of the temporary holding cells.

Adrian stood by the elevator, eyes widening when he saw the handcuffs Nova was wearing. “What’s happening?” he yelled. She shook her head at him, looking down at the ground. “Dad, Pops, what’s happening?”

“We’ll explain later,” Hugh said in a hushed voice.

Everyone piled into the elevator, Adrian still trying to get an explanation out of someone. She kept her head down, not wanting to look at anyone. Feeling as if she would fall apart if she even glanced at Adrian.

The elevator stopped and they all exited. Nova was led towards one of the empty cells and locked in, her eyes closed the entire time. Adrian’s voice was getting louder, demanding to know what was happening.  
“I’m Nightmare,” she said, so quietly that she was sure no one could hear it over Adrian’s voice. But everyone quieted and she could feel their eyes on her. She didn’t hear what came next—she was blocking it out, scared for what was to come.


End file.
